Dent in My Wall
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Finally, after a 100 years of fighting, the war between the nations has ended, but not without a price. With peace comes grief for those unfortunate, like a certain earth bender who lost someone precious to her. How will she cope with the lost of Sokka? What decisions will Toph make? What would her friends say? Find out for yourself...Drama, Life, Romance, Friendship, Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Dent in My Wall - Chapter 1 (A time to celebrate, a time to grief)**

Upon Zuko making his appearance, everyone, and I mean everyone, began to clap and cheer. I never thought this day would come, but it did. Standing side by side with the others war heroes, I stood there in silence. The people were mostly in four column, each representing the nation they came from. From my far left, was the fire nation, the middle, was consisting of both water and earth citizens, and on the right were the mixtures of different people with slightly different bending with no real tie with any of the four nations. It mostly consisted of water-swamp benders but there were also sand-benders as well in the back. It was then that Zuko spoke, and everyone stood still.

"Please, the real hero is the Avatar." Zuko said, passing the cheer onto twinkle toes as he made his appearance. Everyone cheered even harder than before, I could barely hear myself think but that didn't stop me from sharing in on the excitement although I shouldn't be. It was just that easy to get caught up in the moment when everyone else was doing it, you know?

It was no real shocker for me "to see" twinkletoes turning slightly toward the direction of Katara. The boy was really into her, despite her bossy attitude. Well, she was more than bossy but you're not going to hear anymore of it from me.

"Today, this war is finally over! I promised my uncle I would restore the honor of the fire nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging, a hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era, of LOVE and PEACE."

I couldn't have said it better myself. Zuko then bended down as the head priest of the fire nation began the coronation of Zuko.

"All hail Firelord Zuko." And just like that, with the piece in place, Zuko became the new Firelord in front of everyone. I felt mix emotions the whole time. Seeing them both coming closer to personally thank everyone for this day, and to join in on the celebration, I couldn't be more happier.

That was far from the truth. Like I said, mixed emotions. This war, though finally over, brought a lot of suffering from all corners. Beside the world, there were many that were themselves, scarred. Whether it was from physical or emotional, this war brought it all. Many lost their lives, others were damaged from marks done onto their body. Some even lost a huge amount of their time while they were rotting away in prisons. Let's not forget those who lost someone precious to them. There were tons of that.

I was one of them. I lost someone irreplaceable to me. The thought of him actually gone, began to take it effect, and I hated it. Out of everyone, I thought he would be the least likely to die. He was no benders like any of us, but he was indeed a hero in his own rights.

_"__We can take them. Three on three._

_"__Actually Toph, there are four of us."_

_"__Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't count you. You know, no bending and all."_

_"__I CAN STILL FIGHT!"_

He was smart, always coming up with insane ideas during our fight with the fire nation or any, who opposed us. He was a skilled swordsman. With his sword he helped in forging from a rock that fell from the sky, my view on him quickly changed dramatically. He was also funny.

_"__Say something funny." _

_"__Funny how?_

Most of anything if not everything that left his mouth made me laugh, and I loved to tease him into frustration.

_"__Okay, three on three plus Sokka." _

_"__Augh!"_

But it never bothered him, minded that he would still make funny noises, it never stop him from saying them. His drawings, although I couldn't see, brought a sense of peace, happiness, humor and even some harsh criticisms to all of us, especially me.

To think, in the end, he saved someone like me. Why? I latched onto my bracelet. It was the only thing I got from him, besides my memories. Within my memories, I could still remember his voice, his form, his touch and more. This bracelet was no ordinary piece of decoration. It was made from the same material as his sword and he personally gave it to me when he regrouped with us. It was my prized possession and it still is.

_"__Argh! Aah..My leg! Hang on Toph!"_

_"__Aye aye, Captain!" _

Why? Why? Why? Why did you have to go? Why did you let go of my hand. I remembered hearing the steps of two fire benders approaching us from both side and out of quick thinking, you defeated them both, though at the price. Your boomerang and space sword, both of which you treasure greatly, were gone.

Even then it wasn't enough. No. Some more fire benders came running to the scene and it was then that I heard those bitter words from him that I wished he would have never said. I was already beginning to lose my grip as he continued to hold on to me with just one hand and a broken leg. I told myself I wouldn't let go. I made sure to pour everything onto that one hand so we wouldn't be apart, but then…

_"__I don't think boomerang is coming back, Toph. "_

I actually thought, in that moment, we were going to die. For a 12 years old, that thought hardly crossed my mind, until I was hanging above many feet above the ground. His grip was the only thing I had. Of course I would be crying.

_"__It looks like this is the end…for me."_

_"__Wait Sokka…what are you pla-"_

_"__Toph, listen carefully, there's a small river coming up. I'm going to let go, so as soon as you fall to the bottom floor, I want you to earth bend your way out."_

_"__Sokka, I'm not do-"_

_"__GET READY!"_

_"__SOKKA DON'T!"_

And like that, he let go. Just as our hands disconnected, I could remember feeling the heat from the fire coming onto Sokka. His horrifying scream almost instantly followed afterwards. It faded as the distance between us grew until I suddenly couldn't hear a thing. Now surrounded in water, I waited until the current took me away and when I felt the touch of the floor, I quickly sprang into action. I escaped with only a minor injury thanks to him, still never again in my life would I like to hear his scream again. I knew it would be impossible but even so, I could still remember its ghastly wails echoing in my head.

I shivered from the thought. Everyone was still cheering, everyone except me. If anything, I would have much like it if you would have never let go. If we were to be burn alive, then I'm all for it. At least then you wouldn't be alone. No, so that I wouldn't be left alone to wander around this God forsaken world. Sok-

"Toph, are you alright?" Katara asked, finally turning my way. She even placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just fine. Just a little shaken up from the ceremony. No big."

"That doesn't look like a little to me. Toph! Are you okay?!" Katara said as she touch the side of my cheeks and it was then that I finally took notice.

"Huh?"

I was crying. No beyond crying, I was letting out stream of tears, and huge amounts. Enough to fill buckets. I couldn't believe it. My skin were drenched in tears and my cheeks were beginning to swell.

"Katara, could you take me somewhere. I have had enough celebrating for one day. I just want to be away from this crowd." Katara nodded as we made our way out. I could sense a few of our friends turning at us. I'm sure they would like to know what happened. Still, I needed to get away from here. With Appa's help, we flown through the sky and made our escape. We waited by a small house near the edge of the earth nation that Iroh would be using as his home while he does his life long dream of owning and operating a tea shop. The place was simply stunning in my eyes. It wasn't huge but it wasn't exactly small. It even had a huge back door that slides, leading outside. In the living room, it was huge for tons of people to lodge around. I wouldn't be surprised if we all were to just sit back and relax while drinking some of Iroh's world renown teas. Beyond that, I knew nothing else. My eyes could only go so far.

It shouldn't be long before everyone of our close friends came walking through those doors. Well, not everyone, just whoever was left.

"Are you feeling better Toph?"

"Yeah, tons. Thanks Katara." We both were just sitting by the a set of steps in the back. Katara was brushing up my hair. We changed into our new Earth's Nation clothes that the Earth King prepared for us.

"So, do you want to talk about something or what?" I asked. I knew she was going to anyway. It was so like her, and I felt like I could talk to her about almost everything. Almost.

"Alright, let's talk." Katara said as she continued to brush my hair. I wondered if this what it felt like for a daughter and mother to talk among each other. It was surprising nice. Wished my mom was like this.

-**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy with this idea and I hope everyone enjoys reading this. **

**-sorrowXdarkness**

**Chapter 2: Sudden Recruitment **

I wondered what Sokka was thinking when he saved me. In those last few moments, he could have let go and saved himself before the arrival of the reinforcements. Why didn't he?

"How do you feel about…well you know…about Sokka?" I asked. Katara continued to brush as my mind continued to think of a sufficient answer.

"I'm beyond sad. I mean all I had, was my father and Sokka. As you know, I lost my mother when I was a little girl. Losing Sokka was like losing a part of me." Then the way she was brushing my hair began to hurt. I didn't want to complain but I guessed she noticed after I let out a sharp wince. "Oh, sorry…"

"No, it's alright…go on." This time she stopped as she took a breath. Perhaps to calm herself down. Good, any more of the hair pulling and I might've earthbended her through the ceilings.

"Okay. Toph, Sokka was…still is my bother. We have been together through it all. Since meeting Aang, we went to all sort of places and even after all those close calls we had, somewhere in the back of my mind, I had the foolish idea that Sokka would be fine. That no harm would be done to him. Silly right?" I grabbed a hold of her hand as I sat there. I could easily relate to her. She was like me in a way. There was just something about Sokka that made this battle against the fire nation almost a fantasy. He brought in the humor, the light air, and even the plan to progress through the story.

"No, it's not silly Katara. I thought so too. I mean, I was right there when it happened. I heard it all. Every sound."

"Heard what?"

"His screams. For a moment, I could hear his voice screaming in pain while the fire took its effect onto his body. Then suddenly, it stopped and before I realized it, I was inside the river."

"Oh Toph." Katara embraced me from behind. I could feel my back getting wet. I was also crying as images of Sokka's form began to appear. He was here for a moment, but then he was gone. What was left over was a gap. How do I fill this gap? How do you replace someone that was irreplaceable?

The answer was simple. You don't. If I were to find someone else to replace Sokka, it would be like he was never there to begin with. I have to deal with this my way without ever truly filling it in.

"Thanks Katara. I feel better now." We stood like that for a while and eventually everyone else began arriving. I could feel them making their way to Iroh's house.

"Oh, and thanks again Katara." And right on cue, the door opened and twinkletoes and everyone else came rushing in.

"Katara, Toph! You missed a great speech by the Avatar himself." Suki said as she spotted us by the back.

"I'm sure it was something, right Katara?" I asked, earning a fairly similar smile from Katara. We both stood up and walked over to them as they gave out more details of what happened after we left. It weren't much, just some more talking of how twinkletoes entertained everyone else and how they gave special mentioning to several of our friends.

"So why did you guys leave mid-way through the celebration?" Zuko, or rather Firelord Zuko asked, with Mai by his side.

"Yeah, why did you guys leave? Something happened?" Twinkletoes asked. Great, thanks Zuko. You really know how to gather everyone's attention like that.

"Toph and I needed some time to ourselves. I'm sure you can understand." Katara said. Thanks Katara, hopefully that would end that topic and start anew.

"So now what? I mean, with Zuko being the new Firelord and me overseeing the development of each nation as they rebuild, where does it leave the rest of you guys?" What twinkletoes brought up was important. After defeating ex-firelord Ozai, what will become of Team Avatar?

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm planning on staying with this man right here." Mai said, latching herself into Zuko's arm. I smiled to myself. I heard from Ty Lee that Mai had it in for Zuko since they were kids. It was kind of sweet to experience "seeing" their love blossom. I'm sure everyone agreed with Mai's decision, even Zuko himself. I could perfectly hear his heart beating up a storm as she planted a small kiss to the side of his face.

"What about you Suki?" Katara asked.

"Me? I'm planning to return to my home island so I can look after my people. I've been away for so long that I have no clue what's going on there." Suki said. "And you Katara? Are you returning to the South Pole or are you going to stay by Aang's side and help him with the rebuilding of the nations?" Suki said playfully. I knew she was trying to stay strong. Maybe returning to her island was what she needed.

"Although I would love to return home, I think I'm more needed here with Aang." Everyone was smiling at her. "What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Don't mind us."

"Sheesh guys, can you all be a little mature?" She complained. "What about you Toph?" Then, as expected, all eyes were on me.

"Yeah, about that…here's the deal, I'm not planning to go back to my parents. In fact, I'm thinking of going on another adventure." I started. It been on my mind for a while and I just felt like it the only thing left I have to do before anything else.

"What kind of adventure?" Katara asked.

"By yourself?" Ty Lee added almost immediately after Katara.

"Well I'm not planning on going on my own. I was sort of hoping you would all join me on this mission."

"Toph, what sort of mission are we talking about?" Katara asked, now sounding concerned. Just then, I felt Iroh's set foot nearby so he would be joining us soon.

Oh boy, I wondered how they would react. "I want to go find both Sokka's boomerang and space sword. Any takers?" I raised my arms up in the air as I waited for any responses. The weird thing was, no one said anything. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Here I was, expecting everyone to join right in and take part in yet another exciting adventure, but instead, all I got was silence. "What?" I admitted, I did sound a bit rude but I 'saw' the way everyone was moving their bodies. The awkward silence, and I don't really do awkward silence.

Everyone looked among each other and eventually twinkletoes finally spoke. "Toph, I think it's great of you to think of about Sokka like that. I know you two were close and I also know it's a great idea to go and find Sokka's things." Thanks for stating the obvious twinkletoes. I may be blind but I could tell a "but" was about to come out of his mouth, out of everyone's mouth. "But, I don't think I can join you on your quest Toph. I'm sorry."

Was everyone else going to say the same thing? What about Sokka? _What sort of excuses do any of you have that are more important than your friend_?

"And why not?" I asked. I allowed myself to remain calmed and composed for a bit longer. I shouldn't be rash, maybe it was all a bit of a misunderstanding.

"Toph. As the avatar, it's my job to maintain the balance among the four nations. I can do that now by assisting everyone in rebuilding the nations. I can't go looking around for some stuff. That can take weeks."

"Some stuff? Those are Sokka's prized possessions! They are what is left of him in this world! Like Appa is to you, they were important to him." I firmly stood my ground as I took the extra energy to turn my head at twinkle toes' direction.

"Toph, you can't compare those to liv-"

"They are irreplaceable. Appa is irreplaceable. You are irreplaceable. I am irreplaceable. Sokka was IRREPLACEABLE!" I shouted at Suki. The girl who had the gall to say something like that. Some girlfriend she was. I wondered what he saw in her. Didn't she realize that beside our memories, we have nothing else from Sokka that had any significance to him? And everyone else?

"So what's your excuse? Huh?! We would go out of our way to help our friends and everyone that needed help during the war but when the war ended, we're too busy to even care. JUST WHAT THE POINT OF HAVING PEACE IF YOU'RE TOO BUSY TO HELP A FRIEND?!"

"Toph, you can't be unreasonable. My people needs me!" _WHAT ABOUT SOKKA? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE NEEDED YOU! _I wanted to say that to her but I found myself unable to. The words just wouldn't escape from my mouth. Man, I'm too nice for my own good.

"Whoa, everyone…what's going on here?" Iroh came walking in with some boxes.

I didn't answer. I already said enough. _It didn't matter if I go alone. I'll make sure to return with both of them in my hands and th-_

"I'm going with you Toph."

Everyone, including little old me, were shocked by who said that. Well everyone but Iroh who, I was sure, was beyond confused. Especially when everyone else turned to the person, with startled eyes.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2**

**I'm ending it here. Can you guess who would be joining Toph in search for Sokka's personal possessions? Also, let me know how I'm doing so far, k? **


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I lost interest rather quickly but then, it return. Either way, be prepare for some slow updates. Lastly, I hope you enjoy it. Oh and please let me know how I am doing. **_**-sorrowXdarkness**_

**Chapter 3- Retracing Absence Footprints (working title)**

_ When I came to, I found myself running and panting, but I did not know where I was going. This road I was on seemed to stretch on forever. My vision hadn't change a bit but perhaps my perception of them had. What I could "see" I could not make sense. There was no end to this insanity that seemed to follow me. All I could tell was not I wasn't alone. There were voices in all sort of directions, telling me it was my fault. It was my fault that Sokka died. That I could've saved him from those firebenders if I hadn't fallen down. Or if he had the use of both of his hands, then maybe he could've lived. Maybe then I wouldn't feel this way. Maybe they were right. _

_ Then finally, after what seemed like a long time, I stopped as the road before me stopped or rather disappeared suddenly. It was an open scene as if I stood alone on top of a cliff. _

_ "Toph!" I heard a voice shouting my name. Sokka? I knew his voice so well and I was sure it was him. "Toph!" WHERE IS HE SHOUTING FROM! I desperately tried to search for the location but like my eyes, I was blind in my sense of sight. _

_ "Sokka! Where are you!" My voice traveled widely in the open air as I awaited for his reply. "Sokka!" I shouted once more, hoping I wasn't too late. _

_ "Toph! I can't hold my longer." He said tiredly as he appeared below me, hanging in for dear life. I dropped down to the ground and reached out my hand._

_ "Grab on!" I ordered as I felt his touch brushed my hand. His fingertips barely reached my hand. _

_ "Toph, I don't think I can make it…"_

_ "DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! Please, just grab my hand." I pleaded. My cheeks were wet but I dared not move my hand away to brush the tears away. _

_ "I'm sorry Top-"_

_ "DON'T!"_

_ "Toph…" He said before he lost his grip and his body dropped backward._

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

**oooOOOooo**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Toph quickly bolted forward, letting out a wicked scream. The likes that could easy wake up an entire block. She was panting, trying desperately to catch her breath and lower her heart beat. A hand appeared gently on her shoulder as the owner spoke.

"Toph, are you alright!?" The voice asked, concerned as he brushed the strands of hair away from her face. It didn't matter, but Toph felt a bit better from his kind gesture. Toph then remembered what went down a few days ago.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream is all. Where are we anyway?" Her companion left her side, most likely fetching the map from his bag. Unfortunately for her, Toph didn't quite see so well, or more like not at all while riding on a flying air bison. Still, you can't beat the mode of transportation, he was quick and convenient. Best of all, he was reliable and a friend.

When she felt her companion taking a seat next to her, Toph made sure to latch onto his arm. It was a bit of a habit she acquired during her travels with TEAM AVATAR. She would usually latch herself onto Sokka's arm whenever they took flight. It was the only way she felt secured enough to allow herself to leave the safety of the ground.

"Right now, we should be close to where Sokka dropped you." Toph tightened her grip around his arm when she began to remember what went down that day.

"_I don't think boomerang is coming back, Toph"_

"_it looks like this is the end-"_

"TOPH! Snap out of it!" She was being roughed up a bit by her companion as her mind began to return to the present.

"W-What?" Was all she could say as her traveling companion brushed the tears away from her face.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you." He said, but to that Toph said not a word. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful with what I say…"

Toph sat there, in silence, but that was beginning to lose it effects as she slowly shook her head sideways. "No, I'm fine. It just that… I'm fine. Thank you." Toph made sure there weren't any more tears on her face by brushing her sleeve across her face. "Oh and thanks again for coming with me Zuko. I know you had to pull some pretty heavy strings to allow your uncle to oversee the construction of the four nations." Toph said.

"You mean the re-construction, and don't mention it. It wasn't that heavy. Besides, Uncle doesn't mind at all. I mean, you were there, remember?"

**FLASHBACK**

_ "I'm going with you Toph."_

_ Everyone simply stared at the person who spoke. No one expected him to offer his assistance; no one including Toph. _

_ "Zoku, you can't be serious. You just became Firelord, and now you decide to leave it so you could go on a mission with Toph?" Katara stated quizzically, as she tried to make sense of what her friend was saying to her and everyone else in the room. _

_ "Katara, I know I need to make up a lot to the whole world for what the fire nation did in the past 100 years, but right now, something important just happened. A friend was lost among us and just as the world need some re-building, so does this." Zuko gestured around them with his hand. _

_ "Zuko, I get what you're saying but that doesn't change the fact that your people needs you to guide them back to the right path." Aang added, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. _

_ Toph was beyond excited, she was also happy. For once, someone agreed with her. Sure the world was important, but so was friendship. Toph practically nodded to everything Zuko had said so far. _

_ "Avatar Aang…" Zuko started before he turned to the rest. "…your right about my people needing guidance. That's why I will be the one to travel with Toph and for Uncle to take my place for the time being to guide my people in re-building." Zuko then looked at his Uncle. "That is, if he accepts my proposal."_

_ "Zuko…no, Firelord Zuko, it would be an honor to take your place for a few weeks." Iroh said as he took his bow at his nephew. Zuko walked over to his uncle and with a soft voice he spoke. _

_ "Uncle, I'm sorry for asking you of this, especially when you were planning on opening up your tea shop. I promise you, I'll make it up to you." Zuko said as he took his Uncle's hands and bowed before his uncle. His uncle almost immediately embraced his nephew. _

_ "Zuko, you don't need to make it up to me. You have done enough already." Iroh said as tears were beginning to flow down the side of his face. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Everyone else eventually agreed with the plan, although somewhat reluctantly as Toph noticed. Toph remembered how everyone were too focused on rebuilding the nations, that they didn't wish them farewell when Zuko and her left to check out the most obvious spot. Well, everyone, but Iroh who came to them the night before. _He was heading to the fire nation to take on Zuko's role until we come back, but not before wishing us good travels. I only wished everyone else felt the same. _

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Good, we're about to check out our first spot." Zuko said as he looked down. Appa descended quickly to the ground but without much of a sound when he landed by the river. The very river Toph escaped from when the currents were washing her away.

Both Toph and Zokka jumped down and looked around. It was clear that this was where Toph escaped the flow of the river, evident by the huge pillar still present within the river as it continued to stick out.

"So now what?" Toph said. She sensed nothing nearby that even resemble Sokka's lost possessions.

"Now, we walk." Zuko said as he commenced walking against the river. Toph followed suit, agreeing with Zuko's plan. "Lucky for us, we don't have to search too hard around the area. With your skills, we should be able to narrow our search."

"I'm so liking this already. Soon, we'll have both Sokka's sword and boo-Wait!" Toph said, gesturing her hand to halt. She sensed something, a group of travelers heading towards the river from the forest nearby. "We got company." She pointed towards the direction of their expected arrival. Seconds later, a little boy came out, followed by an older girl, by not much and a few adults.

Both Toph and Zuko were in their battle stances but quickly dropped them when they saw who they were facing. The little boy ran back to his mother and hid behind her leg as the group of travelers came together. Then two of the adults, both men, headed towards Toph and Zuko.

"We mean no trouble. We simply want to travel against the flow of the river until we find a permanent place to stay." Spoke one of the men as they arrived close enough and stopped.

"As do we. We are in a search for something important. Maybe you have seen it." Zuko began. Toph said no a word as she allowed Zuko to put his diplomatic skill to work.

"Oh, and what could you two be looking for?"

"Well two things really. The first is a boomerang and another is a sword that once belongs to a friend of ours."

The two men looked at each other for a moment before returning their attention to them. "By chance, is this boomerang from the water tribe?" The man asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Toph shouted, adding her first input to this conversation. Her outburst surprised both the men and Zuko.

"Then it looks like your trip is nearly half way complete." Spoke the other man, with a heavy voice. Both Toph and Zuko were confused until he took out from his back the very boomerang that once belonged to Sokka.

** END OF CHAPTER 3**

** Well that was quick; they found the boomerang. Still, I'm not planning on just giving them said item that easily. With that said, stay tune for what's to come. **


End file.
